Miss Independent
by Corrupted Dreams
Summary: A bunch of sonfics that remind me of Letty and Dom or just Letty in general! Read on! :)
1. Miss Independent

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from The Fast and the Furious, and never will, the song 'Miss Independent' isn't mine either, it's Kelly Clarkson's, so please don't sue!  
  
Hey ppl! This is my first song fic, I heard 'Miss Independent' and thought it fit Letty perfectly, so review and let me know what you think!  
  
**Letty's p.o.v.**  
  
// Miss Independent  
  
Miss self-sufficient  
  
Miss keep your distance  
  
Miss unafraid  
  
Miss out of my way  
  
Miss don't let a man interfere (No)  
  
Miss on her own  
  
Miss almost grown  
  
Miss never let a man help her off her thrown. //  
  
It had been two years since I had seen Dom. When I was 14, I had fallen for him, but of course he only saw me as Mia's best friend, who was a tomboy. But then his dad died, and everything went bad. My world crumbled into little pieces right before my eyes. Dom wasn't himself anymore. He had been locked up in his room for a week before he came out to have lunch. He wasn't my Dom anymore though, his gaze was cold, and his eyes were filled with pain, and anger. Then right when things were finally looking up for him, and he was finally starting to notice me, he ran into Linder. He had happened to have a torque wrench in his hands, and beat him to a pulp with it. He came home crying, saying that he they were gonna find him and take him away. I didn't understand until the police ran into the house and tore him away from me. From then on he was banned from the tracks. Linder was beaten up so badly that he needed plastic surgery, and even after that he still looked like Frankenstein. He wouldn't be able to drive anymore either. Linder was now a janitor at a local high school. The next day, the cops called and told us that Dom had been stationed at Lompoc, and would be doing at least two years there. For one whole year, I didn't come out of my room. I was in love with him. After that I decided to never let any other man make me go through that much pain ever again. I had been weak, and scared. It made me feel vulnerable, and I hated it. It was the worst feeling you could ever feel. Feeling as though the lightest touch could break you in two. For that whole year, I was lost without Dom. From then on, I vowed to never let a man make me feel that. Now I had to face that man again. I slowly walked down stairs, freezing at the bottom step. The whole team was welcoming him back. I locked eyes with Dom as he looked up from his baby sister. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as I felt the same feeling I had felt two years ago. The feeling of wanting to be captured in Dom's lust.  
  
// So by keeping her heart protected  
  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
  
Little Miss apprehensive  
  
I said ooh, she feel in love. //  
  
I shook my head, and fell out of my trance. I walked the rest of the way to him, carefully rethinking every step. I wasn't the girl he used to know. He didn't know me anymore.   
  
" Hey Dominic, long time no see." I said hugging him. He had grown so big. He had shaved his head, and was even more muscular then Vince.   
  
" Hey Let, I missed you! Why didn't you come visit with the rest of the team?" He asked his eyes searching mine.  
  
" Because it hurt...a lot Dom." I replied showing no emotion.  
  
" Well, looks like you haven't changed, still wearing those baggy clothes." Dom said trying to lighten up the mood. I scowled.  
  
" Your wrong, I have changed, you don't know me anymore Dom." I said coldly.   
  
" Oh really?" He cooed. I winced at how low and sexy his voice had gotten. He winked at me, and then walked upstairs. I ran a hand through my hair. This couldn't be happening to me, not again. I am supposed to be cold, and treat him like shit.  
  
// What is this feelin' takin' over?  
  
Thinkin no one could open the door  
  
Surprise! It's time  
  
To feel what's real  
  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
  
No longer need to be defensive  
  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you  
  
When love is true. //  
  
" Oh my god Letty, what do I wear?" Mia shouted hysterically trying to decide what to wear to the races. I shrugged.  
  
" Mi, you know I was never good at this fashion thing! That's your job." I said walking into Mia's room to get ready. She smirked and started digging in the closet. After an hour of digging, she finally found the right outfits for us. She handed me a see through camouflage shirt, which I wore a black bra under, and a black leather mini skirt, with my red and black combat boots. I looked at my reflection smiling, Mia had finally gotten my tastes right. I blow-dried my hair straight and let it go. For herself, Mia had picked out some black hip huggers, and a silver tank top that showed off her back. She slipped on some black platforms, and stood next to me in front of the mirror.  
  
" Dom is gonna have a fucking fit when he sees you!" I said laughing. She smirked and shoved me playfully. She let go of her hair, and it landed perfectly on her shoulders. I glared at her.  
  
" What?!?" She asked confused.  
  
" Your hair is fucking perfect Mi." I muttered. She smiled, and applied some mascara, black eyeliner, and clear lip-gloss on me. She did the same to herself, and then pushed me downstairs. We received lots of whistles and catcalls from the guys. Dom was so busy staring at me, that he didn't notice what Mia was wearing.  
  
" What's wrong Dom?" I asked chuckling when I reached the bottom step. He shook his head, and looked away blushing. I grinned proudly at myself.  
  
// Miss guarded heart  
  
Miss play it smart  
  
Miss if you wanna use that line you better not start  
  
But she miscalculated  
  
She didn't wanna end up jaded  
  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love  
  
So, bye changing her misconceptions, she went in a new direction  
  
And found inside she felt a connection  
  
She fell in love. //  
  
We drove into the alley in the form of a V, Leon and I next to Dom. Dom hit his brakes, and jumped out of his car, stereo blasting.  
  
" Welcome back Dom, why don't we have a little private party when we get hom?" Two blond hoes said putting their hands all over him. A shock of jealousy went through me. I felt like kicking the shit out of them, but I couldn't. I had to keep telling myself that Dom wasn't mine, and that I didn't need him.  
  
" Yo Dom! Glad to have you back man!" Hector yelled walking over. They did their macho handshake thing, and started setting up the race. It was a 2 g buy in. Dom gave his money to Hector, and we drove onto the street where the race would take place tonight. I guess Dom had picked his hoe for the night, because when he stopped at the starting line, a hoe got out of his car, and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Leon announced that everything was clear, and Hector started the race, raising his hands in the air. The engines fired up, ready to take off. Hector's hands went down, and they took off, Dom in the lead. Edwin caught up to Dom a couple of seconds before the finish line, but Dom pushed the NOS button, and crossed the finish line first. I smiled, nothing turned me on more then a man that could race. I walked over standing behind him.   
  
" That was awesome dawg." Hector said slapping the money on his hand. Dom smiled, and gave the money to Mia. He turned around and stopped when he saw me. He grinned and picked me up.  
  
" Are you my trophy?" He asked. I blushed, and said,  
  
" Maybe." Dom chuckled and put me down, sliding a hand around my waist. What was he doing? This shit was driving me crazy! Every time he laid a finger on me, I would just melt into his arms. It's like he had some type of control over me or something. I didn't want to be his, but I couldn't complain either!  
  
// What is this feelin' takin' over?  
  
Thinkin' no one could open the door  
  
Surprise! It's time (yeah)  
  
To feel what's real  
  
What happened to miss independent?  
  
No longer need to be defensive  
  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you (old you)  
  
When love, when love is true. //  
  
I pushed Dom off of me, pissed at the control he had over me. I walked back to my car and drove off, back to the house. He wasn't going to hurt me again, I wouldn't let him. I have too much pride and dignity to let it happen again. I got back home safely, without any cops bitching at me. 5 minutes after I had stepped foot in the house, people had already lined up outside, ready to flood into the house, and party. I opened the door, and stood aside as they all ran in. I was walking upstairs when some one grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw Dom.  
  
" Get off of me Dom." I hissed yanking my arm away from him.  
  
" Letty, what the fuck is up with you? Ever since I got here you've been acting like some cold heartless bitch!" He yelled. I huffed, and ran up to my room. I walked into the bathroom, and locked myself in. I looked at myself in the mirror. What the fuck happened to me? Why was this happening to me? Why am I feeling this way? I glared at myself and knocked down everything I had on top of the counter violently. " Letty open this door right now!" Dom yelled pissed.  
  
" WHAT!" I yelled swinging the door open.  
  
" Letty, I want to know right now, what the fuck is wrong!" He yelled grabbing my arm and sitting me down on the bed.  
  
" Nothing Dom! It's just that whenever I'm around you I lose control of myself, and I feel vulnerable and weak! I love you Dom! I really do! But then I see you with all those hoe's and I'm afraid that you'll hurt me! That maybe one day I'll catch you cheating on me!" I yelled tears swelling up in my eyes. He got down on one knee in front of me and placed his hands on the sides of my face.  
  
" Letty, if we ever became a couple, I would never hurt you! You mean everything to me Let! I wouldn't be able to hurt you! And if it makes you feel any better...when I'm around you, nothing else matters to me, just you." A tear trickled down my cheek, and onto his thumb. I gave him a faint smile. " I love you to Let, I've loved you ever since my dad died..." I slid of the bed, and onto his leg. He leaned in and kissed me. I placed a hand behind his head, holding his mouth captive as I kissed him hungrily, brushing my tongue along his lips. We heard the door creak open, and we both broke away looking at the blond who had been with Dom earlier.  
  
" Oh...sorry..." She said glaring at me, and slamming the door behind her. Dom smiled and ran a hand through my hair. I leaned in, and kissed him, his hand crawled to my lower back, and pulled me deeper into the kiss.  
  
// When Miss independent walked away  
  
No time for love that came her way  
  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
  
It took some time for her to see  
  
How beautiful love could truly be  
  
No more talk of why that can't be me  
  
I'm so glad I finally see... //  
  
I woke up the next morning embraced in Dom's arms. I smiled inwardly. Last night wasn't just sex, it was love. I slid my hand up his arm, and massaged his shoulder softly.  
  
" Mmmm, that feels good baby." He said waking up. I grinned. I had been waiting for him to call me baby for what seemed like a lifetime. Now that I had him, I felt complete. Nothing could bring me down now. Our love was true.  
  
// What is this feelin' takin' over?  
  
Thinkin no one could open the door  
  
Surprise! (surprise), it's time (yeah)  
  
To feel (to feel) what's real  
  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
  
No longer need to be defensive  
  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you  
  
When love, when love is true... //  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
So did you like? I thought it was cute, but guys please review! And let me know what you think. If you want, give me some song requests to do song fics for you guys! One request per review!!! Luv u all!!!! Later,  
  
*Amanda* 


	2. Running

**Running**  
  
Hey guys! Here's another song fic. It's by No Doubt, called 'Running' It's really pretty. So read and review, and tell me if you guys like.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Fast and The Furious, nor the song 'Running' it's by No Doubt, not me. So please don't sue.  
  
// Run  
  
Running all the time  
  
Running to the future  
  
with you right by my side  
  
Me  
  
I'm the one you chose   
  
Out of all the people   
  
You wanted me the most  
  
I'm so sorry that I'm falling  
  
Help me up lets keep on running  
  
Don't let me fall out of love. //  
  
** Letty's p.o.v. **  
  
I woke up in Dom's embrace. Sometimes I felt I wasn't good enough for him. He had all these gorgeous women chasing after him, and the fact that he had cheated on me many times didn't help. I caught myself wondering most of the time, if he really loved me. He let out a low rumble, and turned over, releasing his grasp on me. Every time we go to the races, I feel as though I have to run to keep up with him. I know I'm the one that he chose to be with out of all those women, but sometimes I wonder if he really cares... I was falling out of love with him right before his very eyes.  
  
// Running, running  
  
as fast as we can  
  
do you think we'll make it?  
  
(Do you think we'll make it?)   
  
We're running  
  
Keep holding my hand  
  
so we don't get separated. //  
  
" Hey baby." He said with a yawn.   
  
" Good morning." I said giving him a faint smile. I slipped on my big comfy slippers and stumbled into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, and splashed some water on my face trying to wake myself up. I looked at myself in the mirror. Was I going to make it? Will Dom help me up and keep holding my hand forever? I just wish Dom would dedicate just one night to me...I walked out of the bathroom, and stomped down stairs.  
  
" Good morning sunshine." Leon said pouring me some coffee. I glared at him, and took the coffee. " Sorry, for trying to be nice..." Leon said smirking. He grabbed a toothpick from his pocket, and shoved it in his mouth.  
  
" I'm going to crack up if you ever choke on that shit Lee." I said chuckling.   
  
" Gee, I can see how much you love me." He muttered walking back upstairs. I let out a 'Humph' and drank the rest of my coffee. Vince was next to walk down. He patted my head and kissed my cheek. I let out a growl and glared at him.   
  
" Whoa, just being nice." He said pouring some coffee for himself.   
  
" Sorry V, just stressed." He searched my eyes.  
  
" Dominic?" I smirked, and then nodded. He sighed and took a seat next to me.  
  
" If you need to talk I'm here Let." He said rubbing my back soothingly. I let my head drop onto the table and nodded.  
  
" Good morning." Dom said walking down the stairs cheerfully.   
  
// Be  
  
Be the one I need  
  
Be the one I trust most  
  
Don't stop inspiring me  
  
Sometimes it's hard to keep on running  
  
We work so much to keep it going  
  
Don't make me want to give up. //  
  
I looked in the mirror at my reflection. I had put on some skintight black leather pants, with a black see through tube top, which I wore a black bra under. I slipped on my boots and ran a hand through my hair. Tonight would be the same as always. Hoes come up to Dom, Dom flirts, Letty walks up and bitches at everybody. I sighed and walked down stairs. Dom smiled down at me.  
  
" You look beautiful Letty." I smiled and put my arms around his waist snuggling into his huge chest. It felt good to have him say that to me. It made me feel as if he actually cared about my feelings, or me, but this was just a disguise, the minute he walks into the races he is going to be the same old testosterone filled man he always will be. We rolled into the alley being recognized by everyone. I got out of my car just to find two hoes all over Dom. Of course Dom didn't stop them, of course not, it doesn't matter what Letty thinks. I took a deep breath and gave up. For the first time in public a tear rolled down my cheek. I saw Leon turn around and notice this. He followed my gaze and saw Dom. I shook my head violently and ran back to my car.  
  
" Yo Letty! Wait girl!" He called out, but it was too late, I sped off into the night. The last thing I saw was Leon rushing up to Dom and shoving him. I jumped out of my car and ran into my room locking the door behind me. 10 min. passed by and someone knocked on my door.  
  
" Fuck off Dom!" I yelled thinking it would be Dom.  
  
" Let, it's Priscilla!" I wiped my eyes and opened the door. She gave me a faint smile and we both sat on my bed. " Leon told me to check up on you." She said dragging me into a hug. I gave in and hugged her back.  
  
" Priscilla, Leon doesn't drool all over those fucking sluts when he's with you, why does Dom have too?" I yelled throwing a pillow against the wall. She smirked and calmed me down.  
  
" Leon talked, well more like screamed at Dom after you left, you guys need to talk." She explained. I shook my head in disagreement.   
  
" No, no more talking, I'm sick of talking, what's the point of talking if he doesn't listen to me!!!" I yelled.  
  
" Shhh chica, give him a reason to listen to you," I nodded in deep thought. I then heard the guys come in.   
  
" Oh, and there's no party tonight." She said before walking out of my room. Dom ran upstairs and ran into the room before I could do anything about it.  
  
" Letty what the fuck is wrong? Why'd you leave like that!?!" He asked locking the door behind him.  
  
" Why? How dare you fucking ask why Dom! Every time we go out it's the same old shit! Am I not good enough for you? Is that why you're always all over those hoes?" He sighed and plopped onto the bed.  
  
" No..." He trailed off. I glared at him, and punched the wall in frustration.  
  
" Then why!" I yelled again. He rubbed his head, a sign that he was also frustrated. But he had no right to be; I was the one that should be frustrated.  
  
" Letty, your more then enough for me, I just, I don't know why I do those things, I'm sorry." He explained for what seemed like the millionth time.  
  
" Dom, I'm tired of you apologizing and not doing anything about it! I don't know Dom, Were over until you decide on what you want!" And with that I stomped out of the room, and headed to Mia's where I knew I was welcome.  
  
// Running, running  
  
As fast as we can  
  
Do you think we'll make it?  
  
(Do you think we'll make it?)   
  
We're running  
  
Keep holding my hand  
  
So we don't get separated. //  
  
I woke up and rolled over, my eyes falling on the pillow next to me. Instead of Mia, there was a single red rose resting on the pillow. I grabbed it and opened the card that was dangling from the stem.  
  
Dear Letty,  
  
Letty, I want you, I always have, and will always love you. Letty we can't just give up now, we've been together for what seems like an eternity, we have to keep on running baby, and never let go, our love is more important then some dumb ass bitch. Please forgive me, I promise I'll change, the chance that I might lose you is too much for me to handle, I love you Letica, never forget that, I choose you, out of all those other women, I choose you.   
  
Love,  
  
Dom  
  
// Running, running  
  
As fast as we can  
  
Do you think we'll make it?  
  
(Do you think we'll make it?)   
  
We're running  
  
Keep holding my hand  
  
So we don't get separated. //  
  
A tear trickled down my cheek and onto the card. "I love you too Dominic." I whispered. I threw the covers off of me, and walked downstairs. Dom was sitting at the kitchen table reading the morning paper.  
  
" Where is everybody?" I asked taking a seat next to him. He put down the paper and eyed me nervously.  
  
" They went out." I smirked.  
  
" I found your gift, thank you." He blushed and smiled at me. I found my way onto his lap and kissed him softly.  
  
" I love you Letty." He said pulling away. That was the first time in about two months he had told me that. I hugged him tightly and grinned from one ear to the other.  
  
" I love you too." He grinned and picked me up, walking upstairs.  
  
*~*~* The Races *~*~*  
  
We drove into the alley in a V formation. Dom got out, followed by me, and was once again greeted by hoes.   
  
" Sorry Ladies, I'm taken, now go find some one else to screw tonight before they get taken too." Dom said laughing as they hurriedly went to go find someone else. I chuckled, it was like if they didn't find some one to lay, they would die or something. I hugged Dom's arm, we would make it, and we won't get separated.  
  
// (The future)   
  
Running, running  
  
As fast as we can  
  
Do you think we'll make it?  
  
(Do you think we'll make it?)   
  
We're running  
  
Keep holding my hand  
  
So we don't get separated. //  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hey guys, hope you liked it!!! Review and let me know, Shout outs to everyone! I love you all! You guys are awesome!!! Later,  
  
*Loca* 


	3. Faces

¤ Yo! This is another song fic. It?s called ?Faces? by Crashing Tide. Hope you all enjoy, even though they are no longer together, they're still an awesome band. =) ¤  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL and NEVER will own any of the Fast and the Furious characters, so please don"t sue. Same thing with the song, It's owned by Crashing Tide NOT me. Enjoy =)  
  
  
  
  
  
** Letty?s p.o.v. **  
  
// I stand around, inside a fading world I call my own.  
  
Turning, I look around; I see faces  
  
that seem so ugly as I force a smile so untrue,  
  
hearing voices of broken figures  
  
I once cared for until I met you...//  
  
? Leticia! Where the fuck are you?? My dad yelled from downstairs.  
  
? I'm up here!? I yelled back rolling my eyes.  
  
? Well get the fuck down here and serve us some god damn drinks!? He shouted. His voice echoed in my head. I wished my mom was here, but dad had to keep on pushing her until she went crazy one day and killed her self. I locked my diary and hid it under the mattress.   
  
? What?? I asked as I bounded down the stairs. My eyes fell on seven ugly and filthy creatures my dad called his friends.  
  
? What are you waiting for? Go make dinner, I'm hungry!? He shouted at me.   
  
? What are your legs broken? Go make it yourself you fuckin? bastard!? I growled. He got up from the poker table, and rushed towards me.  
  
? Don't you ever fucking talk to me like that!? He yelled backhanding me. I tripped back wards and hit the wall, dropping onto the floor as I went limp. He picked me up by my throat and threw me into the kitchen. His friends found it amusing and started laughing. I rubbed my throat with a wet towel trying to make it better, but it didn?t. The pain still stung, making my voice a little raspy. I got out a pot, and a packet of pasta. This was the best I could do for tonight, I felt terrible. When the pasta was done, I set the table for eight, and served the food. The men all sat down, and dug into the pasta hungrily, forgetting all manners ever known to mankind. I jumped when I felt one of the men's legs brush against mine. I looked at the man beside me. He winked and squeezed my thigh. I gave him a fake smile, knowing if I were to defend my self, I'd end up on the floor again.  
  
After dinner, my dad allowed me to go visit my best friend Mia. She was like a sister to me, the only one person in life who had ever really cared about me. I knocked on her door, and waited patiently. A boy about four years older then I, stepped out. There in front of me stood my prince in shining armor.  
  
// By stepping into my sight,  
  
you showed me what beauty really was.  
  
In stepping into my life,  
  
all I held sacred was debased,  
  
as I walked away with nothing left  
  
wishing that these simple memories could be erased...//  
  
? Dom is that Letty?? I heard a female voice ask.  
  
? You Letty?? He asked. I almost melted at his voice. It was deep and incredibly seductive.  
  
? Uhuh.? I mumbled entranced by the site of him.  
  
? Yea Mia, it's her!? He bellowed.  
  
? Then let her in!? He looked back at me, and smirked.  
  
? Come on in.? I gave him a warm smile, and stepped inside, only to be greeted by one of Mia's hugs.  
  
? Hey chica.? I said laughing.  
  
? Um, Letty, this is my big brother Dom.? I turned around to face him once again and held out my hand.  
  
? Sorry, I don't make friends with girls.? He said childishly. I frowned, he was just another guy. I came back to my regular state of mind, and my pride was switched back on.  
  
? Who the fuck said I wanted to be friends with you? I was just being nice.? I spat. He rolled his eyes.  
  
? Mia, why don't you two go upstairs and play with your dolls or something?? I glared at him, but Mia took my arm and dragged me upstairs.  
  
? Sorry Let, my brothers an asshole, he thinks he's all that and a bag of chips.? She said closing the door to her room behind us. I laughed. He was all that and a bag of chips, but he needed and attitude adjustment.  
  
? It's ok Mi, so what's up?? I asked as she took out one of her porcelain dolls, and started brushing her hair.  
  
? Oh my god Letty!!! Amy just told me that Kevin thinks I'm hot!? Mia shrieked. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.  
  
? Mia do you ever think about anything else?? I asked. She looked at me blankly, and then answered.  
  
? Yea! My dolls.? I shook my head laughing. I wished Dom could disappear from my life, because now that I knew him, I would never be able to like another guy.  
  
// Am I nothing at all in your eyes?  
  
Will I die before this shit sets through  
  
with these faces all around me  
  
wishing one of them was you...//  
  
I sat up, and shook my self out of my trance. What is wrong with me? I had only known this Dom guy for a week, and I already couldn't stop thinking about him. The way he handled cars amazed me. I only wished I could share that with him, I wish I could show him I knew as much about cars as I did.  
  
? Letty!? I whipped around quickly and looked at Mia.  
  
? What?? I asked annoyed that she had taken me out of my fantasy.  
  
? Pay attention to Ms. Groom! You're going to need this info for the test this week!? She whispered frantically. I smiled.  
  
? Yes mom.? I said turning back around, and fixing my eyes on what my teacher was writing on the board. As hard as I wanted to pay attention, I couldn't. My mind kept wondering back to Dom. I jumped out of my chair startled as the bell rung. Mia laughed, and helped me gather my things.  
  
? So who is it darling?? Mia asked adding an accent to darling. I looked up at her confused.  
  
? What do you mean?? I asked dropping my pen into my baggy pants, and standing up straight, to meet her at eye level.  
  
? I know there's a guy Let? you can't concentrate for shit? you're a wreck? I've never seen you this way?? She trailed off. She searched my eyes for some kind of answer, but I showed nothing.  
  
? There's no guy Mia? I've just been busy lately?? She smirked, and stood in front of the doorway, blocking my path.  
  
? I'm not letting you out of this room, until you tell me who it is Leticia!? She yelled sternly. She was determined, and if I know Mia?she never gives up easily.  
  
? OK! FINE! IT"S DOM!? I shouted. I covered my mouth with a hand quickly as I saw everyone in the hall stop and stare at me. I glared at them, and they quickly went on their way, hopefully forgetting what they had just heard. Mia's face turned pale, and she started laughing.  
  
? You like my brother!!! Oh my god chica! Why didn't you tell me???? She snickered happily.  
  
? I don't know? I've never felt like this before Mi?? I tucked a stray hair behind my ear and slipped my book bag onto my shoulder. She just stood there and smiled. I shook my head, and made my way to my next class.   
  
? Watch where the fuck you're walking!? Someone groaned as they knocked into me. I helped myself up, and glared at him. I felt myself weaken as I recognized him. Dominic.  
  
? Excuse me? You bumped into me Dom!? I yelled shoving one of his books he had dropped into his chest.  
  
? Don't call me Dom, only my friends call me that.? He spat grabbing the book, and walking away.  
  
? Do I mean nothing to you?? I whispered underneath my breath once he was out of hearing distance. A tear trickled down my cheek, and I quickly wiped it off, heading into the girls bathroom to let out some aggression.  
  
// I wonder how many others have felt the things I do,  
  
how many have laid awake at night  
  
and felt so incomplete because of you...  
  
Can't imagine how many tears you've been responsible for,  
  
like a child toying with what's easily broken,  
  
you run away as their hearts break across cold floor...  
  
Just like them, I am nothing more...//  
  
I stared at Dom from my windowsill, as he made his way towards my front door. What does he want now? I shoved my diary in my hiding spot, and bounded downstairs. I reached the door just in time as he rang the doorbell. I quickly opened it to reveal Dom.  
  
? Can I help you?? I asked annoyed.  
  
? Look Letty? I'm sorry for what happened yesterday at school?I-I-I just don?t know how to act around you ever since I laid eyes on you? I've had a crush on you?that crush has evolved into love Letty? and I'm sorry if I haven't showed it? I'm confused?I just need to know if you feel the same way.? I stood there speechless. One day he treated me like shit?the next he knocks on my door and tells me he loves me?  
  
? Dom?I don?t want to get hurt?? I said looking away. He grabbed my chin gently, and held my lips up to his. He pressed his lips onto mine, and I quickly let out my tongue, and brushed it over his bottom lip. He slightly pulled back and softly began to nibble on my lip. A moan escaped my lips, and he slipped his tongue slowly into my mouth, trailing his tongue over mine, making me rap my arms around his neck tightly, and bring him deeper into the kiss. Our tongues teased each other for a couple of minutes, until we couldn?t take it anymore, and we both broke away gasping for air. I stood there shocked, not being able to tear my gaze away from his.  
  
? I would never hurt you on purpose Let.? I sighed and let out a few tears.  
  
? I love you too Dominic.? He smiled and took me into his arms in a warm embrace. I hugged back and rested my head on his shoulder.  
  
? I want to do something special for you?can I pick you up at 9:00 tomorrow?? I grinned and nodded speechlessly as to what had just happened. ? Great.? He smiled and pecked my lips one more time, before taking off once again.  
  
~* 9:00 p.m. *~  
  
? Yea Mi, he's doing something special for me tonight! I can't believe this is happening to me?? I could here her giggle at the other end of the line.  
  
"I can"t wait to fall in love." She sighed. Mia, my hopeless romantic. ? Well I'm going to stay over at Jen's tonight you two love birds have a great time." I smiled warmly to myself.  
  
? Thanks Mi, have a good time, love ya girl.?  
  
? Thank you, love ya too chica.?   
  
? Bye.?  
  
? Buh bye.? I hung up the phone, and checked myself out one more time in the mirror. I had put on my faded jeans, and a black tank top, that hugged all of my curves perfectly. I blow-dried my hair straight, and had applied black eyeliner, mascara, and a white eye shadow all over my eyes. A faint ring could be heard from downstairs, and I rushed down the flight of stairs to answer the door. Behind the door stood Dom. He wore loose fitting jeans, with a tight black shirt, that hugged all of his muscles.  
  
? Ready?? He asked. I smiled and nodded. ? You look gorgeous baby.? He said taking my hand, and moving it to my waist, as I followed him outside.  
  
? Thanks babe? Where are we going?? I asked as I noticed he was heading in the direction of his house.  
  
? I have a surprise for you?? He held the front door open for me, and I walked inside. ? Common.? He said rushing me upstairs. I looked at him confused when we stopped in front of his bedroom door. ? Go ahead, open it.? I grinned and pushed the door open. My eyes widened at the sight. Candles and white roses everywhere. I entered the room, and I walked around. I gazed over at his bed, on top laid red rose petals. I looked up at Dom and smiled.  
  
This is beautiful." I whispered as my eyes began to glitter with delight.  
  
? So are you.? His deep voice echoed in my ears, and I began to go limp. Could this be a dream? He pressed his body on mine, and lowered his lips to mine, softly massaging them. I kept on moving backwards until the back of my knees encountered the bed. I lost my balance and almost fell back, but Dom's strong arms gently supported my back, and softly settled me on top of the bed. He gently laid his body on top of mine, and began trailing wet kisses down my neck.  
  
? Wait, Dom.? I winced gently pushing him off of me.  
  
? What's wrong?? He asked as concern took over his Italian features.  
  
? I'm a virgin?? He chuckled and planted a soft kiss on my lips.  
  
? I want to be the one you lose your virginity to baby? I love you, and what better time then to lose it now? We love each other.." I smiled and nodded silently. He grinned and began undoing my jeans.  
  
~* Morning *~  
  
I woke up to soft laughter coming from downstairs. Dom had made last night so beautiful for me. I couldn't thank him enough. I wanted this man to be the father of my kids. I grabbed the sheets and held it up to my chest as I stretched one arm out, yawning at the same time. I silently thanked god for giving me this chance before I put on one of Dom's boxers, and a wife beater, and then headed down stairs. I stopped as Dom's laughter grew louder, and hid myself in the hallway.  
  
? You fucked her dawg!? Vince yelled laughing.  
  
? Yea, that's right, I told you I could get her to lose her virginity to me, now give me my fifty bucks.? Dom bellowed loudly. I slid down to the floor, not choosing to believe what I had just heard. I cried silently for a few minutes through their laughter. When I was finally able to gather myself up, I wiped my tears away, and headed down the stairs.  
  
? Is that all I'm worth? Fifty bucks?? I spat at Dom. He whipped around startled.  
  
? L-l-letty, it's not what you think.? He stuttered. I glared at him for what seemed like an hour, I balled up my fists in rage, and hit him square in the jaw.  
  
? I hate you!? I yelled running out the door and into my house.  
  
~* Next Day *~  
  
I passed Dom's hang out in the morning. A blond hung on his arm. My heart ripped in half and tears welled up in my eyes. I dropped my book bag on the dirt floor, and crawled up on a bench. What was my meaning in life? Life was fucked up, and god knows we all knew it. The bell rung, and everyone ran inside to their classrooms. Dom's new chew toy giggled as she passed by me. I guess I was now the laughing stalk of the school, the girl who lost her virginity in a bet. I lay awake on my bed that night trying to figure out what I had ever done wrong in life. All I have ever wanted was to be loved. Not much to ask for? Everyone had his or her mom to depend on? but who did I have? A dad who treated me as if I was his slave. Will I ever find happiness? I feel so incomplete? I am nothing in the hearts of others.  
  
// I may never find a chance to taste your soul,  
  
Cause I'd find happiness in that day?  
  
Just remember this goodbye,  
  
As your memories of me fade away...//  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
¤ Hey guys sad enough for ya? Lol, well, good news Crashing Tide is still together!!!!! It?s just that Tony (The lead singer) left?to bad?they?re not going to do well without him?well anyways, how did you guys like the song fic? Sorry?but today was a bad day, so Dom became an asshole! No offense to anyone, I love him too!!! Well?review?please? =) ¤ 


End file.
